The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Filindura Pink’.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching Calibrachoa cultivars with compact plant habit, freely flowering habit, and attractive flower color.
The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2002 in De Lier, The Netherlands of two unnamed proprietary selections of Calibrachoa sp., not patented. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.